


Spice it Up

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"<i>Gosh</i>, Sawamura-chan, I thought I would be spontaneous! Who doesn't want me at their orgies?" </p>
  <p>Ennoshita, Daichi, Nishinoya and Tanaka groaned in unison. </p>
  <p>"It sounds gross when you call it that." Daichi said at last. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Spice it Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImWithEnjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIRA I LOVE YOU IM SORRY THIS IS LATE BUT TO BE FAIR ITS ONLY LIKE 4 HOURS LATE!! 
> 
> this is filthy I'm sorry.

"Why are you even here?" Tanaka asked, leaning back on his hands. They were all crowded into Nishinoya's bedroom, floor covered in dirty clothes and movie posters covering the walls.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" Oikawa replied with his hands on his hips. There were probably dozens of answers to that question: this was a private get together, everyone else in the room had gone to Karasuno, Tanaka hadn't _ever_ been friends with Oikawa, let alone three years after he graduated, etcetera, oh, and Tanaka was naked. 

"Hey, hotshot, if Ryuu doesn't want you here you're gonna have to go." Nishinoya said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder, which Tanaka could barely see with his back against Noya’s chest. 

"I told you to call and ask first." Daichi said, speaking quietly, but with the firm authority he'd always had. 

" _Gosh_ , Sawamura-chan, I thought I would be spontaneous! Who doesn't want me at their orgies?" 

Ennoshita, Daichi, Nishinoya and Tanaka groaned in unison. Nishinoya slapped a hand against his forehead hard enough that it left a red mark, and Ennoshita's eyes rolled back so far that Tanaka wasn't sure he'd be able to see straight again.

"It sounds gross when you call it that." Daichi said at last, leaning towards Oikawa's ear.

Oikawa made a face that was something between frustrated and embarrassed and crossed his arms in front of him.

"He can stay, I'm cool with it." Tanaka said. He shifted his hips a little, scooting up until he was more snug against Nishinoya's bare chest. 

"You sure?" Noya asked.

"Yeah. I mean, this is gonna be awkward as hell already, and he's hot. I'm up for one more." 

"Okay." Daichi said, taking a step forward. "He says you can stay, so you can stay, but try not to make it weird." 

Oikawa lifted both hands in surrender. "I promise!" 

___

Tanaka was already naked, and Daichi wasted no time taking the lead in the situation. Noya handed him the lube and Tanaka held his own knees up towards his chest.

"I'm just going to start with one." Daichi said.

"You think I'm weak or something?"

"I think I don't want to wreck your ass, so I'm starting with one."

Noya laughed. "Hey, captain's orders, right?"

"Chikara was a captain too." Tanaka replied, twisting his hips slightly to push further onto Daichi's single finger.

"So was I!" Oikawa offered.

"Yeah, but no one cares." Ennoshita said.

Oikawa's only response was to take off his shirt, and Tanaka was grateful, because he was much more tolerable when there was something nice to look at.

"You ready?" Daichi asked, indicating a second finger.

"Get on with it, I'm getting impatient!"

Noya laughed and Tanaka could feel the movement of his chest behind him. "Want me to warm you up?" He moved his hands from the bedsheet and ran them both across the front of Tanaka's chest.

"I want you last, we talked about this, but you can touch me."

Noya wasted no time with response, and simply moved one hand over each pectoral muscle and squeezed at his nipples. It wasn't the greatest sensation, but combined with Daichi's two fingers, and eventually the third, Tanaka was squirming against the bed and aching for more.

"I think he's ready, Daichi." Noya said with a laugh and another twist of both nipples.

"I think you're right."

Ennoshita stepped forward, walking around where Oikawa stood and sidestepping a pile of laundry. He had already taken off his shirt and he dropped his pants before stopping next to Daichi.

"You ready for this, Chikara?"

"Shut up, of course I am."

Daichi pulled out his fingers and stepped away. He stretched his arms over his head to loosen his stiff back from where he'd been bending over the bed. Ennoshita took his place and rested a hand on each of Tanaka's knees.

"You gonna fuck me already? I'm tired of waiting."

Ennoshita rolled his eyes, but used one hand to steady his cock before pushing slowly into Tanaka's ass.

"Bigger than you looked." Tanaka said through clenched teeth and Ennoshita laughed shakily.

He waited for Tanaka to give him the go ahead before thrusting all the way in and then slowly back out. Daichi was still standing behind Ennoshita, hovering over his shoulder like he was supervising, and Oikawa was wringing his hands in anticipation or worry near the door.

Tanaka bit his lip, letting himself sink into the sensation of Ennoshita slowly fucking into him. Ennoshita's hands were on his hips, not caressing but stabilizing, and Noya's mouth was against the side of his neck.

"Chikara feels good, right?" Noya whispered against his ear, and Tanaka's entire body shivered.

"Mmm." Tanaka said, nodding and leaning against Noya's mouth until he kissed the shell of his ear and down his neck again.

Daichi backed up and took a few steps towards the door "I'll be right back." He said, indicating the sticky lube on the fingers of his right hand, and headed towards the bathroom. Tanaka couldn't really nod, not with Ennoshita still so deep inside him and setting a steady rhythm, but Oikawa waved him away and Noya gave him a quick nod between kisses.

As soon as Daichi was out of sight Oikawa crossed the room and hopped onto the bed beside Tanaka. Nobody said anything, but Oikawa nodded towards where Tanaka's knee was pinned against his chest.

"May I?" He asked, nodding again.

Again, no one responded, but Oikawa inched forward until his knees were against Tanaka's shin and trailed his fingertips down from Tanaka's bellybutton, following the trail of hair to his erect cock.

"Yeah," Tanaka nodded, finally realizing what Oikawa's question implied. "Yeah, please."

Oikawa's fingers were light, barely touching the hot skin as he leaned even closer. Ennoshita's hips were still moving, though not as steady as before, and Tanaka needed more sensation. He lifted his hips, pressing even closer against Ennoshita's thrusts and bumping the palm of Oikawa's hand.

"Want more, Tanaka-san?" Oikawa asked, moving his hand down to cup Tanaka's balls and grazing his fingertips against Ennoshita's cock as it moved.

Tanaka nodded and Noya laughed as he ran his hands over Tanaka's chest again. Oikawa took the nod as encouragement and lowered his lips to the head of Tanaka's dick. He licked slowly at the slit while stroking the rest, observant enough to keep his hand in time w/ Ennoshita's movements.

Tanaka squirmed, rocking his hips and squeezing at the underside of his knees where he held up his legs.

"You're doing so well, Ryuu, just watch them." Noya said. Daichi came back into the room, hovering somewhere near the doorway, and he raised his eyebrows when he saw Oikawa's position.

Ennoshita was thrusting more quickly now, with less rhythm as he got closer to his release. Oikawa had Tanaka fully in his mouth and was bobbing in earnest, licking the underside and using his free hand to massage Tanaka's balls. 

"Oikawa." Daichi said, his voice stern as he stepped further into the room and shut the door behind him.

Oikawa pulled up and the head of Tanaka's cock bobbed against his chin. "Yeah?" He asked.

Before Daichi could speak Ennoshita's hips quivered and he groaned. He pulled out, his hips jerking, as he came across Tanaka's abdomen--and Oikawa's face.

Everyone froze. Ennoshita took a stumbling step backwards and Oikawa made eye contact with Daichi.

"Oh my fucking god." Noya gasped, before bursting into laugher. Soon Daichi was laughing too, and even Ennoshita chuckled before wiping himself off with a paper towel and sitting on the edge of Noya’s desk. Tanaka groaned, but smiled a little, because Oikawa's mouth was still hovering near his cock but not touching him.

Oikawa unfroze, overcoming his shock and scooted around and off the bed until he was kneeling between Tanaka's still spread legs. He grabbed Tanaka around the hips and pulled him forward until his ass was almost off the edge and his head was barely in Noya's lap.

He didn't bother wiping his face, and when Tanaka looked down he could see the clear-white fluid dripping slowly down his cheeks and off his eyebrows as he sucked hard on the head of Tanaka's cock. His eyebrows furrowed and his expression was intense, focused, and Tanaka almost shivered at having all that attention directed on him.

Noya couldn't kiss him from this angle, but he still was rubbing his hands across his chest, toying with his nipples occasionally before raking his nails over his scalp.

Oikawa was moving fast now, bobbing his head all the way down until his face was buried in Tanaka's pubic hair. Tanaka was close, he could feel his muscles tightening, and just when he thought he would come Oikawa's hands were on his balls again, squeezing gently and pulling them away from his body.

Tanaka groaned again, his voice pitching up until it was more of a whine and Oikawa pulled off his cock.

"Fuck my face, Tanaka-san. You can't come until you do."

That sounded like a challenge, but Tanaka almost could have come just from the serious tone of Oikawa's voice.

"Go for it, Ryuu," Noya said, when Tanaka didn't immediately respond, and he rubbed the tops of Tanaka's shoulders.

Oikawa opened his mouth wider, barely holding it over the edge of Tanaka's cock, but pushing his tongue against it. Tanaka lifted his hips, slowly pressing against the top of Oikawa's mouth until he tilted his head and pushed farther inside. He was still holding his legs up but he let go and let them fall off the side of the bed, dangling on either side of Oikawa's shoulders. He reached out to grab Oikawa's hair instead, pulling it off his forehead with a strange gentleness before twisting his fingers in and holding tight.

He hummed appreciatively at the gesture and anchored himself with one hand on the soft skin between Tanaka's thigh and hip, before breaching Tanaka's still stretched asshole with a finger from his other hand.

Tanaka pushed up harder, a quick twitch at the sensation, and Oikawa gagged at the pressure. Tanaka's hand in his hair held him still and as Oikawa fucked him with two fingers Tanaka pressed into his mouth until tears were leaking from the edges of his eyes.

He lifted Oikawa's head, pulling back and letting him gasp for breath while he stroked himself to completion. He spurted on Oikawa's face, coating over the top of the mess Ennoshita had already made. He licked off the small amount that landed on his lips.

Tanaka collapsed back, letting his head rest against Noya's thighs as he closed his eyes. Oikawa's hand was still on his hip, but he used it for leverage to stand up and pulled out his fingers after curling them once more. Tanaka twitched.

"Go wash your face, Oikawa." It was Daichi's voice, and when Tanaka opened his eyes again Daichi was standing close. Ennoshita was still sitting on the edge of the desk, having recovered from his orgasm, and he’d put his pants back on. 

Oikawa made a grumpy noise and took a step towards the door before turning back. "Do you want to lick me clean, Sawamura-chan?"

"No." Daichi said, and Oikawa made another grumpy noise before leaving the room.

Tanaka found his eyes closing again and he nodded off for a few seconds before Noya pulled him by the armpits until he was against his chest again. "Come on, Ryuu, you aren't done yet, are you?"

He shook his head. "Still waiting for you." His voice was groggy.

"My turn first." It was Daichi, and he took a step forward to stand between Tanaka's legs and dropped his pants. Tanaka nodded and hooked his hands behind his knees again when Daichi lifted his legs.

"I'll go slow." He said. Tanaka no longer had the energy to challenge him on it and he was more than a little grateful for Daichi's concern. He made a face at his own hand when he squirted more lube on it, probably realizing washing his hands was useless, and lined himself up with Tanaka's ass.

Noya held him tight to his chest and could feel the way he shivered when Daichi pushed all the way in. Daichi didn't touch his dick, and Noya left off touching his nipples in favor of kissing the sides of his neck again. Tanaka's mouth was open, and he breathed heavily with every slow thrust. It wasn't too much, but it was just on the edge of uncomfortable after having come so recently.

He kept his pace slow, achingly slow, until Tanaka became conscious of Noya's own erection through the pants he still wore.

"Are you ready for me, Ryuu?" Noya said, pushing up his hips and kissing the edge of Tanaka's ear.

Tanaka nodded and made a noise that could only be construed as positive. Daichi hadn't stopped, but Tanaka's thighs were beginning to burn where he held them against his chest.

"Eh, Daichi? Can we move this to a better position?" Noya asked and Daichi pulled out.

"What do you mean?" He asked, but Noya ignored him, speaking to Takana instead.

"Come on up here, Ryuu, roll on your side." Noya said, sliding back and shimmying out of his own pants and underwear.

Tanaka's muscles were protesting from near constant strain but he followed Noya farther up onto the bed until they were laying side by side facing each other. Noya lifted Tanaka's leg, hiking it up to the side until he could feel the air between his legs.

Daichi was still standing by the edge of the bed, looking confused. Noya leaned up on his elbow, looking over Tanaka and nodded towards Daichi. "Come on, let's do it together." He said.

Daichi looked surprised, but climbed up on the bed and settled himself behind Tanaka with his chest against his back. Noya laid back down until he was nearly nose to nose with Tanaka and he smiled.

"Are you ready for us?" He asked.

"I'm always ready." Tanaka challenged, but his voice wasn't as steady as it normally was. Noya kissed his nose.

"I know you are." He lined himself up and pushed in. There was enough residual lube that it was smooth as he pressed in, and he could watch how Tanaka's nose wrinkled at the sensation.

He didn't move, only pressed all the way in and held steady. Daichi took his cue and pressed two fingers, coated with more lube, in along with Noya's cock. The stretch burned, it didn't really hurt, but it was uncomfortable for a few seconds until he was able to loosen his muscles. Daichi pressed his fingers in and out, moving slowly against Noya's cock, which was still.

"You feel so good," Noya purred against the skin of his neck. Tanaka wrapped his arms around Noya's waist and pulled him as close as possible. "You ready for it?" Noya asked.

Tanaka nodded and kissed along Noya's cheekbone back towards the top of his ear. "I'm ready." He said aloud for Daichi's benefit.

He felt Daichi's fingers slide out only to be replaced by more pressure as Daichi pushed his cock against the still tight entrance. Tanaka moaned, a low sound in the back of his throat and Noya smiled. "Feel good?"

Tanaka didn't respond except to moan again as Daichi pressed all the way inside and Noya began shallow thrusts. It was almost too much sensation and it was too soon for him to get hard again but it felt so good he pulled Noya tighter against him and kissed him lazily.

Daichi's hand wrapped around his waist for leverage. With the pressure of both dicks inside Noya soon was breathing heavy and Tanaka could feel that he was close. They were both thrusting slowly, without any real rhythm, marveling in the friction and sensation of the movement.

Noya finished first, with a whining moan against Tanaka's shoulder, and Daichi followed quickly afterwards, though he pulled out first. Noya seemed reluctant to pull out at all and hugged Tanaka tight until the muscle spasms from his orgasm completely ceased.

“Love you, Ryuu, you did so good.” He said and Tanaka kissed his forehead. 

“ _Now_ who’s making it weird?” Oikawa asked leaning over the bed where Daichi was laying on his back and Noya and Tanaka were still wrapped around each other. 

“Okay, he’s got a point this time.” Ennoshita agreed. 

“Hey, fuck off, this is my house.” Noya said, leaning up slightly to see over Tanaka’s shoulder.


End file.
